A Day Gone Terribly Wrong
by The Marshmallows
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, something tragic happens to Chase's loved one! Can they find the true villain? Will Chase be able to rescue her and save the day? Find out! BTW we wrote this 4 years ago and did not revise it. Good Riddance


**Author Note: Aye what up so "we" wrote this like 4 years ago and we just stumbled upon it this afternoon and decided to delete the old version and re-upload the whole story instead. Yeah... we have not revised this short story since we wrote it and would like to keep the magic of the idea. Please keep in mind that we wrote this in less than 30 minutes. Anyway back to the story, we did not include Zuma because we totally forgot he existed and NO WE ARE NOT RACIST we just got caught up in the moment.**

 **Anyway I'm Marshmallow 1 and I never learned how to write...**

 **ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

Ryder emerged from the darkness. "What happened here?" Chase walked into the room. "I'll tell you..."

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**  
It was a sunny day and absolutely nothing could go wrong cus it was pretty outside. Chase woke up in the best mood, he wanted to start doing gymnastics. Chase went outside and breathed into the fresh air. He was going to announce his great decision. "Hello everyone! I have special news!" Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubbles, and Chelsey gathered around. By the way you probably don't know who Chelsea is. She is a strange pup/cat/I don't know what she is, who has a huuuuuuuuuuuge crush on chase. Idk why. "I'm gonna do gymnastics guys!" Marshall cheered "lol I'm doing gymnastics too." "NO I'm doing it by myself see" he began his breathing exercises. "Dats yoga you dummy" Marshall began "stfu Marshall" chase then began to feel a strange feeling his throat. He was getting sick!

Chase started to cough really badly and sneezed everywhere. Like this ACHOOOO. Everyone was stunned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep... Chelsea you're in charge." Chase wobbled back home, very sad he didn't get to start gymnastics. "Bye baaaabe" she kisses him goodbye. "Lol wait r u guys dating?" Skye asked. "Uuuuh Yas of course, now go clean the house," Skye went to clean the house. "Kay now second bae lets go on a date," Chelsea motioned to Marshall. "Uuhuuhuuuuuh what? I thought u were dating chase" Chelsea was all like "uh duh of course u just the side bae now les go" Marshall turned around dramatically "I can't...chase is my frond... And I have a secret..." Chelsey looked at him "...I know your secret... The way look at rocky..." Marshall turns to her "say it" Chelsea says"you're...gay" Marshall set his paw on hers. "I know" Chelsea smirked and turned off to walk away. "Ima tell your secreeet~ now go save grandma from the roof." Marshall looked up to see chases grandma on the roof! "Save meh I don't remember how I got here!" Marshall ran up to the roof to save grandma, but she wasn't there! Skye looked at him "I saved her already" "Dammit Skye!" Marshall ran back down to see Chelsea yelling to chase, however... She wasn't telling him he was gay. She was telling him he was calling others gay! Chase shook his head in disappointment toward Marshall. "We should just go to bed...cough cougkjbvkjsbfkjchv I'm still sick" Chelsea went to bed. "And Marshall...be nice" he wobbled and coughed to bed. Marshall went to bed, but someone was in his doggy house! It was Chelsea! What i do. "Chelsey get out of my beautiful house!" "NOOO!" The house transformed to a truck and slightly ran over Marshall. "AHHH!" The truck tipped over and landed on Chelsea. Chase ran into the crime scene. He used his random superman strength and lunged the truck to China. "Chelsea ! Who did this to you?!" She looked dramatically at the pup who laid across the street. "...him"

* * *

The bar doors closed and Marshall was ashamed. He backed away and whimpered (aww poor baby.) Chase was like "you've been a bad dog you murdered the bae" "but i was framed!" There was a loud crash outside and Chase looked outside to see... The paw patrol tower was on fire omg! "Let me help! I'm the firefighter here!" "And let you murder another?! No, paw patrol can do dis without u. Yor no longer apart of da paw patrols" GAAAASP. Chase turned and ran to the fire.

Rubbles was there And Chase was like "AW YI LETS THROW THINGS INTO THE FIREEE" they threw everything they could find! Marshall's truck, some bread, patch of grass, chase even threw Rubbles into the fire! Marshall saw eeeeeerrything MM. "Wtf he killed Rubbles why doesn't he go to jail?!" Then chills went up Marshall's back. He turned to see someone come out of the darkness... "How'd you get here, Marshall?" It was Ryder! "Oh uh, I was framed for murder. What are you doing here?" "O idk I was at my vacation in Guam and now here I am.."  
"What happened here?" Chase walked into the room. "I'll tell you!"

"And that's what happened."

* * *

 **5 Years Later**  
Marshall slaved away at a bakery shop, tripping over errythang and face plantin into whatever. Then chase came into the shop. "Ima police officer gimme free donuts" marshall did so. "Hey u look familiar... Aw heck no is u Marshall I'm out" chase began to walk out "WAIT!" Chase turned. "Can u at least tell rocky that I love him? That I miss him so and all that other poetic crap?" "Yeah sure whatever" and he walked out the shop, and Marshall never saw paw patrol again.

* * *

Another author note: If you're reading this you made it to end of this story and I want to congratulate you for even reading it. Anyway if you need any of us, we'll be chillin in Cedar Rapids.


End file.
